Tunnels of love
by JDH3
Summary: Corny title I know but what can ya do. Kurt and Kitty go on a mission to save Evan from an escaped Doctor Trask. Could their adventure in the Morlock tunnels put an end to Kurt and Amanda and turn Kitty into Kurt’s Katzchen? Takes place sometime after
1. Trouble brewing and an old friend

Author apology: I wish I could free you from these stupid circles that appear near quotation marks and the like. However my VERY old computer and even older word program has made this the best I can do for now. I sincerely hope that the content of my tale will make up for the visual annoyance. I will continue to work to correct the problem as best I can, until then my sincere apology for the editing of this fic and any otherÕs I may post with the same problems.  
  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING, X-men Evolution and the X-Men in general belong to Marvel and the WB basically people who are NOT me. DonÕt sue, besides I donÕt have anything youÕd want lol.  
  
Tunnels of love.  
  
Summary-Corny title I know but what can ya do. Kurt and Kitty go on a mission to save Evan from an escaped doctor Trask. Could their adventure in the Morlock tunnels put an end to Kurt and Amanda and turn Kitty into KurtÕs Katzchen? Takes place sometime after ÒUnder Lock and KeyÓ there will be spoilers not sure how bad or how many yet though. As for accents, I have no idea how brave IÕll be with KurtÕs or RogueÕs later. IÕm just winging so be prepared for accent craziness. PLEASE READ the Author notes they are important, to me anyway.:) Please R/R IÕd really appreciate the feedback as this is my 1st Evo or X-men or anything not Star Wars, fic ever.  
  
Author Notes: This is an AU fic so ÒDay of ReckoningÓ happened but the military caught the news crew before they broadcast everything and explained away everything that got out before they arrived. In other words the military and the President know and the general population is stunned but for the most part unaware. People who witnessed the Sentinel attack donÕt know what to make of it and most people assume it was some kind of stunt or military test. Mutants are still underground but the people who were there have started rumblings about people with weird powers and a government conspiracy. The mansion has been rebuilt and the school board has taken them back even though they missed a lot of school. Lastly they did stop Juggernaut and were pardoned by the President. Basically everything happened except they were NOT exposed. If you like the story and like me canÕt stand the editing, damn technology, E-mail me and IÕll happily supply a non screwy copy of this fic. Ok on with chapter one of my 1st ever Evo fic!  
  
Chapter 1 Trouble brewing and an old friend in need  
  
Kurt and Kitty walked into the mansionÕs living room totally unaware that anything was off. Both had suffered through several make up exams that they had been forced to take all in one day! Kurt and Kitty had grumbled all day that if they hadnÕt been exposed to the government and then been hunted like criminals they none of this would have happened. Kurt and Kitty were now both sprawled on the couch to tired to retire to their rooms after their VERY long day.  
  
ÒYou know Katzchen if it wasnÕt for my loving mother and Magneto, we would be happy about the end of school. Instead here we are up to our necks in test and make up assignments!Ó  
  
ÒYa Like no way would we have had all these problems if Mystique hadnÕt like decided to play make believe with us. I mean if it had been Professor X, we never would have like walked into MagnetoÕs trap the way we did. Now if we step even an inch out of line the military will come and hunt us down.Ó  
  
ÒJa but at least the President trust us a bit after we stopped Juggernaut from destroying that dam, Katzchen.Ó  
  
Kitty rolled her eyes as she looked at the blue elf boy sitting beside her on the couch. ÒOh yeah, all we had to do was fight our way out of the cave of death and then stop the unstoppable. Oh and donÕt forget nearly getting Scott killed and the fact that Juggernaut is probably really pissed and still out there.Ó  
  
ÒGee thanks Keety, you really know how to cheer a guy up after a long day.Ó Kurt shook his head and his tail swished back and fourth in a Òtalk to the handÓ kind of way.  
  
Kitty punched him playfully in the shoulder and laughed at his mock dramatics. ÒOk fuzzy, I get the point things could be a lot worse, but still, ya know.Ó  
  
ÒStudents, would you all please come to my office we have a situation developing.Ó The professorÕs voice sounded serious in their minds so both Kitty and Kurt wasted no time in complying with his request.  
  
Professor Charles Xavier sat behind his desk, his brow knitted in concern and his hands knitted together on his desk. ÒStudents IÕm afraid that I have some very troubling new to deliver. The President just contacted me and informed me that Doctor Bolivar(I think thatÕs his name) Trask has escaped from prison.Ó  
  
Across the room Logan could be heard to mutter ÒTraskÓ through gritted teeth. The rest of the students, who were all as luck would have it present quivered in shock. The older students were angry while the newer students who had survived ÔDef Con 4Õ were more than a bit shaken. All assembled new that it was Trask with MagnetoÕs ÒhelpÓ who had caused them so many problems of late.  
  
ÒBe assured students that we will do everything in our power to keep you safe. Doctor Trask is wanted by the military and we will of course be keeping the mansionÕs security as tight as possible while he remains at large. With the military hot on his heals I seriously doubt that he will have the time or opportunity to cause any trouble. I simply wanted to warn you all to be cautious just in case. There have been some reports that suggest that he could be heading for Bayville but those same reports also indicate that he would be heading for the sewers not the institute. Lastly, the military was unable to round up those who worked with him when he was captured. We have no evidence that any of these individuals are in the Bayville area but again just be alert and trust your training. Now IÕm sure you all have studying to catch up on and I leave you to it, your dismissed.Ó  
  
Several hours later, Kitty phased through KurtÕs door and was shocked at what she saw. Kurt who was usually singing away to some Beetles song or soundtrack or playing a video game was doing neither. Kurt was instead putting on the last of his uniform, gloves to be exact. Kitty didnÕt know what to make of his actions. It was after dinner and all danger room training sessions had ended for the day, hours ago. Kurt turned suddenly and spotted her but to her surprise just kept up his preparations barely nodding to her.  
  
ÒUm Kurt like what are you doing getting all dressed in your uniform is there is mission I havenÕt heard of?Ó  
  
ÒNein Katzchen, IÕm just tired of being a cheeken(chicken), IÕm going to do the right thing this time.Ó KurtÕs voice was strong as was his accent, which always grew when he was emotional.  
  
ÒWhat in the world are you talking about fuzzy, when did you do the wrong thing?Ó  
  
ÒVhen Ve al Vent back to school Katzchen, everyone asked vhy our home blew up and vhy the military vas there. I pretended not to know Vho any of you vere and I acted like an ass. I even said vat I didnÕt go here any more, I abandoned my friends. Scott nearly got beaten up by that idiot Mathews and I just watched. Vey called you all freaks for having all these mysterious vings happen and I did nothing. Now vat Nazi Trask that Heir Logan told us about is on the loose and might be gozing to ze sewers. Uh uh, IÕm not just gozing to sit here. Evan is down zere somewhere, I need to warn him and IÕm gozing to.Ó  
  
Kitty listened to KurtÕs rant in a state of utter shock at the power and self loathing his words held before responding. ÒOk first off Kurt, you like need to calm down a bit I can like barely understand you when your accent is that thick, to many ÒVÕsÓ to translate k? Second, we already had this talk before remember. So you acted like a jerk but considering how I treated you when we first met, I kinda understand. YouÕve never been normal or at least been able to pretend to be normal until now so naturally you freaked a bit at loosing that gift. I mean sure it hurt but like maybe it was kind of payback for me being so rotten to you when we first met ya know. Anyway itÕs no reason to rush off and act all reckless just because you feel guilty. I mean if you want to work off your guilt, I can think of a few homework assignments I donÕt much want to do.Ó  
  
KittyÕs smirked but Kurt just shook his head and continued getting ready to leave. Kurt did his best to compose himself and his voice before speaking again so she could understand him.  
  
ÒNein Katzchen, this is just something I have to do. I understand better than anyone here what Evan is going through, it has to be me. I canÕt leave it to chance that Trask might show up down there and Evan would be unprepared for him. I know your going to say that thereÕs no proof that Trask is even coming to Bayville let alone the sewers, right?Ó Kitty nodded to answer his question to her. ÒJa thatÕs true but how many times Keety have you known the Prof to be wrong about something like that, IÕll tell you, never. IÕm going to warn Evan, I only ask that you donÕt tell everyone until IÕm gone.Ó  
  
ÒJust give me ten minutes ok Kurt?Ó Kitty said as she turned to leave his room a look of determination on her pretty face.  
  
ÒTen minutes? Vhat for Keety?Ó KurtÕs accent had slipped back in do to his confusion and he waited for her reply.  
  
ÒWell fuzzy elf, since I canÕt seem to talk you out of this mission of yours then IÕm coming to.Ó  
  
Kurt stood ready to argue but before he could say another word she spoke again and then was gone.  
  
ÒIÕll be ten minutes Kurt Vagner and if you leave IÕll make sure mister Logan drags you back here by your fuzzy blue tail.Ó Then she was gone phased through his door and out of sight.  
  
Kurt looked down defeated, glancing at his tail that of itÕs own will had slipped under his bed covers. ÒCowardÓ he whispered but his tail remained hidden not that Kurt could blame it. ÒVell this should be interestingÓ Kurt mused and with that he sat down to await KittyÕs return. 


	2. The cool team

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING, X-men Evolution and the X-Men in general belong to Marvel and the WB basically people who are NOT me. DonÕt sue, besides I donÕt have anything youÕd want lol.  
  
Chapter 2 The cool team  
  
Kurt had been waiting for nearly the ten minutes when Kitty reappeared slightly out of breath. Her uniform was on and that familiar look of determination still marked her pretty face.  
  
ÒLike you have no idea how long things can take until your on the clock.Ó Kitty spoke with an exasperated tone in her voice as she checked her uniform over. Satisfied that she was ready to leave she turned her attention Kurt who seemed lost in thought. ÒKurt, Kitty to Kurt...um Earth to the elf are you in there?Ó  
  
Kurt snapped back to reality and gave Kitty a wide grin to prove he was now back to his usual self. ÒOh ja, IÕm fine Keety, just thinking about vhat Evan must be going through now zat he canÕt hide his powers anymore.Ó  
  
ÒYa must be like a total nightmare for him, I mean youÕve been blue all your life but to grow spikes you canÕt retract at his age...Ó KittyÕs voice trailed off wondering if perhaps she had said the wrong thing, but Kurt merely nodded.  
  
ÒWell Katzchen, we should get going before it get too late, hopefully we can find him quick. I vas thinking zat we should bring Ray along, since he seems to know more about the Morlocks than the rest of us.Ó  
  
ÒYa I that makes sense, I mean he took the new recruits to stay with them after the army chased us away from the mansion. Have you like asked him about helping us yet or are we going to do that now, Kurt?Ó  
  
ÒI already talked to him Katzchen before you came in the first time. He agreed to meet us at the skate park, he was going to do some skating before it got too dark. The prof said he could go just as long as there was a crowd nearby, that way there was less danger with him being alone. No other mutants around I mean. He said he would help us find Evan, he seems to know enough about those Morlocks that it shouldnÕt take long.Ó  
  
That said Kitty walked over and took KurtÕs hand and the two ported outside close to the front gate. Kurt switched on his image inducer and the two were about to walk out when something caught their attention. Actually it caught KurtÕs attention when he slipped and landed hard on his, well tail. Bobby DrakeÕs ice was just beginning to melt so Kurt found that aside from being sore, he was also slightly wet. Kitty who had also brought a large raincoat borrowed from Jean, used itÕs collar to muffle her laughter. Kitty didnÕt need the coat on such a warm day but it blended in better than her X-men costume which it covered. Kurt for his part scowled letting his fangs show through his hologram. He was about to get up when Heir Drake arrived on the scene.  
  
ÒOh Kurt man, IÕm sorry about that. The professor has been telling me time and again to watch my ice. I used this patch to slip up Ray on his way out, guess I missed a spot huh.Ó Bobby tried to look sheepish but Drake being Drake it still came off as a smirk. Bobby offered his hand to his blue furred teammate then cast a curious look at the over dressed Kitty. ÒSo where are you two off to at this hour, and whatÕs under the raincoat kitty cat?Ó  
  
In spite of his sore Tail, Kurt laughed at BobbyÕs inference and Kitty blushed crimson then turned angry. Bobby held up his hands to try and deflect some of the anger he could see building in KittyÕs face. ÒWoe calm down Katzchen, I was just teasing already.Ó KittyÕs eyebrows shot up in a stunned expression and Kurt turned to the Ice Man with a raised eyebrow of his own. Bobby shrugged as he looked at Kurt, Òhey man it works for you, right?Ó  
  
Kurt and Bobby starred at one another for a moment before both doubled over in fits of laughter. Kitty for her part just crossed her arms and glared at the pair. ÒIf you two BOYS are finished I believe Kurt and I had something to do.Ó Kurt instantly stood up and composed himself thinking again only of his friend Evan.  
  
ÒJa weÕve got to go, weÕll catch you later Bobby, bye.Ó  
  
ÒWoe hold on, whatÕs so important that you two are running off at this hour, I mean thereÕs no party tonight, IÕd know. If itÕs mischief your looking for why not let the Ice Man tag along, come one. IÕm gonna die of boredom sitting around here all night with everyone freaked about Trask. I need something to take my mind off it, please.Ó  
  
Kitty was about to summon up so harsh words to send young Bobby on his way when Kurt broke in. Kurt was apparently in no mood for long explanations or excuses so he just cut to the chase.  
  
ÒWe are going to the sewers to find Evan and warn him about Trask just so he is aware of whatÕs happening.Ó Kitty was a bit surprised that Kurt had let that out so quickly but decided to say nothing and let him handle things.  
  
ÒIs the prof sending you two or is this an unofficial mission?Ó  
  
ÒIÕm going because Evan is my friend and because...well because itÕs the right thing to do. Kitty is coming because, I couldnÕt stop her and weÕre going to meet Ray. He knows those Morlock people better than anyone here and he agreed to help out, okÓ There was obvious frustration in KurtÕs voice but the real shock was BobbyÕs face which was unnaturally serious.  
  
Ò If you two are going to warn Evan than IÕm coming to, I well he was on the senior team first. I took his spot and... well IÕm coming and thatÕs it. Besides with the Ice Man watching your back youÕll definitely be...Ó  
  
ÒThe cool teamÓ Kitty and Kurt finished for him. He had used that line too many times for them not to hear it coming. Bobby shrugged honestly sheepish this time and the three made their way off the Mansion property.  
  
Author note: Ok there you have chapter 2 in the books and again sorry about the cr*ppy editing. DonÕt know what I dislike more my computer or FF.net, well IÕll call it a toss up. So it will be Kurt, Kitty, Bobby and Ray going to find Evan but there is much more to come. No, I have not forgotten my love of Kurrty but 1st thing 1st. Amanda will show up(yuck) but wonÕt be staying and the other X-men will of course be front and center. Lastly, I know Mystique is well nuts but she is a favorite of mine and she will be in this fic. In the comics they make her out as very uncaring towards my favorite elf most of the time. I was SO happy that Evo made her a Òloving motherÓ at least sort of. Anyway she will be turning up and yes Evan to of course. As I said before if you want the fic but hate circles e-mail me and IÕll send you what I have so far. Ok thatÕs all for now and please Read and Review, pretty please.:) 


	3. Surprises

Chapter 3 Surprises  
  
Kurt, Kitty and Bobby arrived just before dark at the skate park and met up with Ray. After a quick explanation of the Ice ManÕs presence the four young mutants entered the sewers. Ray understood the Morlocks and their ways but was reluctant to explain how he knew them. Following his directions the four mutants soon found themselves at a junction where the tunnel they were in split in four directions.  
  
ÒOk like now what Ray? I mean you know these tunnels better than us.Ó KittyÕs voice was filled with worry as she looked at the four possible paths before them.  
  
ÒWell usually I would say we should go straight ahead but now IÕm just not sure. After that incident with the poison soda and all, they have probably moved deeper into the tunnels than before.Ó   
  
ÒDeeper into ze tunnels? Do you know how much deeper or where to look for zem?Ó KurtÕs concern forced his accent to become more pronounced than usual.  
  
Ray looked a little sheepish but composed himself before he answered KurtÕs question. ÒIÕm pretty sure where they would go, but we had better get going before it gets any later. This is not a place we want to be stuck alone after dark.Ó  
  
ÒWould you care to tell us what that means Ray or should we just guess.Ó Bobby didnÕt bother to beat around the bush as the others seemed willing to do. ÒI mean IÕm not scared to be down here dark or no, but some idea of what might happen would be nice.Ó  
  
ÒLook IÕm not saying anything will happen but this ainÕt the Mansion this is the tunnels. Things go on down here sometimes that you might not expect. IÕm just saying this is well the real world not the safe grounds of the institute.Ó  
  
ÒGee thanks Ray that really clears things up for us.Ó Kitty did not bother to keep the sarcasm out of her voice. ÒI donÕt know about the rest of you, but as a former Sire...Ó KittyÕs voice trailed off and her cheeks turned slightly pink as her eyes met the floor. Kitty could feel three pairs of eyes on her but she kept quite.  
  
The entire institute had eventually learned of KittyÕs part in the ÒSirensÓ incident but for the most part had kept quite about it. The girls had guarded their experiences as the ÒBayville SirensÓ with the highest degree of secrecy. The guys had come to except that it was a girls thing and so they should not intrude.  
  
ÒIf we can move on, I zink Ray is right and we should get moving before it gets much later.Ó  
  
Ray nodded in agreement and began to lead them down the left tunnel when they suddenly were stunned by bright white lights. Once their vision cleared they could make out heavily armed men standing at the entrances to the four tunnels. Each man carried a very imposing automatic rifle and numerous other supplies. Their faces were expressionless as they were hidden behind black ski mask and infra red goggles. The group straight ahead parted to reveal the form of doctor Bolivar Trask.  
  
ÒAwe good just what I was looking for, new test subjects. I was looking for those sewer dwellers but instead I find four fresh faced freaks. At least you four wonÕt smell as bad as those sewer dwellers surely must. IÕm always in favor of clean freaks whenever possible.Ó TraskÕs harsh gaze fell on Kurt who was now in his blue form. ÒBlue fur hmm, perhaps you do belong down here with those sewer dwellers. I mean how could a thing like you ever live on the surface with these others. Separate that one from the others, I will use him to lead me to the sewer dwellers.Ó  
  
Ray surprised himself by stepping forward with the intent of explaining that it was he and not Kurt who knew the Morlocks. A furry hand on his arm stopped him before he could move or speak however. KurtÕs yellow eyes were pleading for his silence and Ray felt at a total loss. Ray was about to ask why Kurt had stopped him when Trask spoke yet again.  
  
ÒJust in case any of you think you can escape me by using your freak powers, you might want to rethink your plans. I know you mutant scum stick together, so I have brought some insurance.Ó   
  
Trask motioned to several of his operatives who were standing behind him. As the three men moved forward Kurt, Kitty, Ray and BobbyÕs eyes went wide in shock. Making sure not shake or bump their captive and with their weapons aimed right at him was young Jaime Madrox. It was clear by their actions that at some point JaimeÕs powers had been discovered but they had managed to catch him(all of him) anyway. Now TraskÕs operatives were more careful in their handling of the mutant known as ÒMultiple.Ó  
  
ÒUh hi guys. I was um well, I didnÕt want to be left out again so I kinda followed you. I guess, I got a little lost down here. All these tunnels are really confusing how do you figure out where to go, they all look the same?Ó  
  
The usual innocence in JaimeÕs voice was clearly trying to mask his growing terror at being held captive. Kitty, Ray and the unusually quite Bobby shared worried glances but not Kurt. Kurt simply hung his head while clenching his fist so tightly one might think he was going to draw blood.  
  
ÒZis is mein fault, I should have found a way to come alone. I came here to help Evan and now ver all TraskÕs prisoners. Zis is all mein fault, Jaime is just a kid and zee others, they donÕt belong here. If anyone one should be used as a test subject itÕs me, not zem.Ó Each thought sent a new stab of pain into KurtÕs heart and he couldnÕt stand to look at his friendÕs faces.  
  
Again Trask spoke to his new captives, his eyes were dancing with joy. ÒBring the blue mutant to me and place the others in their containment cells. I suggest all of you mutant scum think hard about what will happen to your young friend here, if you try to escape.Ó   
  
Jaime winced as Trask pointed to him and the others felt both concern and anger flood their veins. TraskÕs operatives came forward and began to lead Kitty, Bobby and Ray in separate directions towards their individual cells. A large male guard put his hands roughly on KittyÕs shoulders and lead her down one of the darkened tunnels.  
  
Kurt considered just porting over to Jaime and then porting away but what if something went wrong. Kurt was not willing to risk Jaime or the others not after he had gotten them into this mess in the first place. Kurt was hauled over to Trask, who smiled slightly and then pushed Kurt ahead of him down the darkened tunnel.  
  
As TraskÕs operatives pushed each mutant towards their cell, Ray called out to Jaime in attempt to cheer him up. ÒHey donÕt sweat it Multiple this is cake!Ó Ray yelled as he was dragged away towards a portable drum like cell. Jaime smiled slightly as he remembered the danger room hell, he had put Ray, Bobby, Sam and Jubilee through. His spirits lifted a bit, Jaime allowed a small smile as he was lead away.  
  
Kitty found herself now alone in a darkened tunnel which she suddenly realized was no where near any type of cell. In fact Kitty realized that she was no longer near any of TraskÕs men. Her guard had stopped and was now just looking into her eyes. Kitty was more than a bit confused and she looked around wondering why this guard had dragged her away from the others.  
  
ÒWhat do you want with me! why am I alone here?Ó KittyÕs guard turned to face her, his face half covered in shadows. Kitty was taken back when her guardÕs eyes began to glow yellow. Slowly the guardÕs shape changed to reveal the blue form of none other than Mystique. Kitty froze at the sight of the X-MenÕs long time enemy. A million questions raced into her head, yet she was unable to say a single a word.  
  
ÒNow, now dear is that anyway to talk to the woman who just saved your life? I had thought that Xavier taught his students better manners than that.Ó A cruel smile graced MystiqueÕs blue lips as she spoke. ÒNow follow me, this way unless your fool enough to think you can save your friends all on your own?Ó  
  
Mystique did not wait for a response, she merely turned her back and began to walk deeper into the tunnel. Her mind filled with questions, Kitty obediently followed her into darkness. Silently Kitty wondered what in the world would and could happen next.  
  
Author Note:Ok thatÕs it for ch3 sorry for the long delay, but IÕve been fighting major writers block.(on 3 fics no less!!) I know there was very little Bobby in this one but he will be back to his usual self soon. As for Amanda(yuck) she will probably show up next chapter and youÕll want to see that trust me(evil grin). Evan will also show up soon and possibly a visit from my favorite swamp rat will be in the next post. Ok thatÕs enough teasers, R/R please.:) As always E-mail me for a better copy of this fic if ya want. 


End file.
